


Forget Me Not

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Rating: NC17, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yaoi, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Victor is a forgetful boy who loves to make a billion promises and forget about half of them. Valentines Day is coming up so time for Victor to get his shit together. Lots of cute domestic shit transpires. [NC-17 Long Oneshot]





	Forget Me Not

It had been three months since Yuri moved in and since they just finished the season, they had plenty of time to spend together. Yuri made breakfast for them every morning and Victor made dinner every night. They’d had sex in just about every room in the St. Petersburg apartment in just about every position and Yuri was undeniably in love with him, but there was still a problem. Early on in their relationship, Victor’s forgetfulness had been cute, but lately, he’d been hurting Yuri’s feelings a little bit. It started out small. Yuri asked him if he’d stay up and watch his favorite show premier with him, but Victor forgot and went to bed early. Not a big deal, but then Victor forgot about their brunch plans the next day and left for his morning run. Then he forgot to do the dishes and take Makkachin for his walk, so Yuri did both of those things and the next day, when Yuri got dressed and packed for the hiking trip Victor had promised, he’d forgotten again.  
“Sorry, I completely forgot we were doing that.” Victor said from the couch, still dressed in just leggings and a sweatshirt from the night before. “Uh, do you still want to?”  
“I’m assuming you don’t?” Yuri sighed. He’d really been looking forward to it actually. “It’s fine.” It wasn’t, but he had no idea how to tell Victor that.  
“Are you sure?”  
He bit the inside of his cheek. Was Victor serious? Yuri was standing in front of him dressed in clothes he’d bought just to go hiking and a bag filled with snacks, first aid supplies, and spare clothes. He obviously wanted to go. They were just going to spend the day on the couch anyways if they didn’t go out and do something. But if he said that, would Victor get mad at him? He’d rather spend a day on the couch then spend a day fighting. Yuri opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when thunder cracked outside.  
“Oh hey.” Victor said. “Looks like we wouldn’t be able to go anyways.”  
Yuri’s stomach flipped and he walked up to the window to see the grey clouds moving in. He hadn’t thought much of them earlier. It was always cloudy, but they were going to drive out to some place sunnier. These were a lot darker than usual though, definitely a major storm and Yuri fucking hated storms. It was one of the only down sides of moving in with Victor. He was really embarrassed having such an irrational fear that affected him so much. Only his family knew about it before, but he’d had to tell Victor when he moved in with him.  
“Don’t stand there, you’ll freak yourself out.” Victor said, walking over and pulling Yuri away from the window, so he could shut the curtains. “Here.” He slid off Yuri’s jacket and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’m sorry I forgot about hiking, but it’s not like we could have gone now, right? Do you want to just put a movie on or something?”  
Yuri sighed and nodded his head. He was still a little agitated, but Victor was right. The date would have been cancelled by the weather anyways and the storm had him feeling anxious now, so it couldn’t hurt to just let it go.  
The rain started just as Yuri went to join Victor on the couch, so he snuggled in extra close, smiling when his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him. It was the early off season, so he’d started to get a tiny bit pudgy again. Yuri had been kind of worried it would put Victor off, but when they laid down on the sofa together with one of the spare pillows, Victor still spooned up behind him and tucked his hand under the hem of Yuri’s shirt to touch the soft skin on his stomach. “What do you want to watch?”  
“Whatever you want.” Victor said, kissing the top of Yuri’s head. “Maybe pick something that’ll help keep you distracted until the thunderstorm passes.”  
Lightning lit up the room even from behind the curtains and Yuri shrunk back into Victor, flipping the TV to a random channel and just letting it play.  
“It’s okay.” Victor said, hooking one of his ankles over Yuri’s. “Nothing out there is going to hurt you.”  
“You say that now, but if lightning struck the apartment building-“  
“Don’t be silly.” Victor tightened his arms around him and squeezed. “And I’ll protect you if it does.”  
Yuri blushed a little at that. Maybe he was being a little silly about Victor’s forgetfulness. It was one little flaw and it didn’t change how incredibly sweet Victor was to him all the time.  
“You’re so warm and soft right now. I love your body on the off season.”  
Thunder cracked and Yuri cringed, rolling over in Victor’s arms to face him. “Can we get a blanket or something?”  
“Ooh, I have an idea.” Victor grinned, planting a kiss on the center of Yuri’s forehead. “This storm will probably last most of the day, why don’t we have a little slumber party?”  
“It’s ten in the morning.”  
“So?” Victor gave him a little squeeze, then sat himself up. “Here, get up.”  
“Why?”  
“Trust me.” Victor held out his hand and Yuri took it, standing up and watching as Victor moved the coffee table out of the way. “Stand back.” He said as he unfolded the couch into the pull out bed. “I’ll go get the blankets.”  
Thunder cracked and Yuri bit his lip as he watched Victor walked away. He always felt so stupid, being scared of something as minor as thunderstorms, but they really freaked him out and he didn’t like being left alone.  
Victor came running back in with Makkachin right behind him and his arms full of the pillows and blankets from their bed. “Here.” He put all the pillows down first and gestured for Yuri to get on the bed.  
“Um, maybe I should put pajamas on or something first.”  
“Uh uh, no way.” Victor said, dropping the blankets and running over to tug at the hem of Yuri’s shirt. “It’s not a slumber party if everyone’s not in their underwear.”  
“What kind of slumber parties did you have?” Yuri blushed, lifting his arms, so Victor could take the his shirt off.  
“Fun ones, I’ll tell you that.” Victor teased as he undid the button of the ugly cargo pants Yuri had bought for hiking. “Hey, I’ll take you hiking another time. I promise.”  
“Okay.” Yuri smiled. Victor would forget, but the gesture was nice. He let his pants fall to his ankles and stepped out of them as lightning lit up the room again. He was dressed now in just black briefs that Victor had actually bought him. “Are you going to make me the only naked one?”  
“You’re not naked yet.” Victor pressed his finger to the tip of Yuri’s nose and pulled back to peel out of his shirt. “Can I keep the leggings? I look so good in these.”  
Yuri laughed a little bit at that despite his queasiness and crawled onto the bed. “It’s fine.”  
Victor slid in next to him and took the comforter he’d brought from their main bed, draping it over them and pulling Yuri in extra close. “Don’t be so embarrassed about getting scared. Everyone has a weird fear.”  
“What’s yours?”  
“I don’t know, spiders?”  
Yuri rolled his eyes and pressed closer to Victor’s chest. “That’s normal.”  
“I mean yeah, but I’m really scared of them.”  
Yuri sighed. “ Hey um… You do know that Valentines Day is coming up right?”  
“Of course I do, why would you ask something like that?” Victor smiled, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s hair.  
“I don’t know. You’ve just been kind of forgetful lately.”  
“What because of today?”  
“Not just today, just… I don’t know, I had to do all the chores the past few days because you forgot and you were going to take me out to brunch, but then you went running, I just… I mean it’s not like I don’t have faith in you, I just don’t want Valentines Day to get messed up, yeah? It’s our second one together and you’re the first person I’ve ever gotten to celebrate with, so it means a lot to me.”  
Thunder cracked hard outside, setting off car alarms and seeming to shake the window pains. Victor hugged Yuri tight as soon as it happened and stroked his back, speaking in a soft voice as the rain poured outside. “I would never forget a special day like that. I didn’t even know I forgot those other things. You need to tell me when that happens, okay? I’m not going to be defensive.”  
“I-I don’t know, Vitya.” Yuri sighed, using the nickname he’d developed out of habit once they got to Russia. Plus he knew Victor liked it a lot. “I just don’t want us to fight.”  
“You know it’s normal for couples to fight, right? It’ll probably happen eventually. I don’t want you to lose your mind if it does.”  
“I guess. I just don’t want you to be mad at me.”  
“What did I do to get such a sweet boy who thinks I would be mad at him for telling me I forgot something?” Victor pulled Yuri up a little and gave him a soft kiss with firm lips and a gentle tongue, his hand coming up to rest on his cheek. “I won’t be mad at you. Just tell me okay? I need you to be honest.”  
“Okay.” Yuri blushed, glancing down to avoid that romantic look in Victor’s eyes that still gave him butterflies.  
“Would it make things better or worse for you if we had sex right now?” Victor laughed. “I’m still getting to know all of your anxieties you know? I know it definitely helps you when you’re feeling self conscious and that it doesn’t help you when you’re anxious about something like a competition, or event, or whatever. What does thunderstorm Yuri need to feel better?”  
Yuri’s heart thumped and his stomach flipped a little bit out of nervousness, but sex did sound pretty good. “When I’m anxious about something that’s ongoing, it helps me a lot to just be distracted.”  
“So is that a yes?”  
“Yeah, but be gentle with me. You went a little crazy last time.”  
“I couldn’t help it. You were being so cute yesterday.” Victor pouted, rolling over to pin Yuri on his back. “And you’re being all cute today too. You were all clingy while you were sleeping this morning and you looked so adorable in those hiking clothes.” He took off Yuri’s glasses and tossed them to the other side of the bed, tilting his head to start kissing his neck. “I’ll make it up to you right now okay?”  
Yuri shivered and pulled at Victor’s shoulders until he got the message and moved on top of him, still sucking on the side of his neck as he rolled his hips against Yuri’s thigh. He loved and hated when Victor wore those leggings. He looked so good in them, but they left nothing to the imagination and Yuri could feel how hard he was already. It made him feel a little good that Victor still got so aroused so easily.  
Thunder practically shook the room again and Yuri tensed, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders.  
“I got you.” Victor kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled his nose against the spot. “What is it about storms that gets you so scared?” He asked before he slid down and started to kiss Yuri’s chest.  
“It’s just some stuff from when I was a kid.” Yuri blushed, opening his legs a little bit more as Victor left another hickey.  
“You can tell me about it if you want. You’re always so bottled up.” Victor stopped moving his hips and slid back up, kissing Yuri on the lips for a short moment. “You want to talk to me about it?”  
“Why do you always get me hard before you ask these things?” Yuri sighed, leaning his forehead against Victor’s. “Do you really want to hear about that?”  
“I want to hear everything about you.” Victor smiled, rolling off of him and propping his head up on his fist. “Tell me.”  
“You know you’re kind of a tease, right?”  
“I’ll blow you after.”  
“Victor.”  
“I can’t believe you still get embarrassed about sex.” Victor planted a kiss on his cheek again and booped the tip of his nose. “What makes you so freaked out about storms?”  
“It’s nothing dramatic.” Yuri blushed. “I was just on this flight going to one of my first competitions overseas when I was like twelve or something and we flew through this horrible storm.”  
“Aw is that why you get so antsy on planes?”  
“Yeah. The turbulence was just really, really bad and I guess I assosciate that fear with the weather now. It’s no big deal. Thunderstorms just make me crazy anxious and I feel like it’s for such a stupid reason.”  
“My poor sweet boyfriend.” Victor sighed, resting his cheek over Yuri’s heart and squeezing him. “I don’t know why you’re embarrassed about that. It makes perfect sense.”  
“Well I used to freak out in school if it started thundering, so I got made fun of for it a lot.”  
“I hate how mean people used to be to you. If you ever cross paths with them again, I’ll beat them up alright?”  
“Alright.” Yuri laughed. He really liked Victor’s protective side. It made him feel safe. “So um… Can you maybe-“  
“Say no more.” Victor smiled, lifting his head and sliding down under the covers to lay between Yuri’s legs.  
Even though Yuri still got pretty embarrassed, he’d gotten over a lot of his old inhibitions. He wasn’t afraid to communicate what he wanted as long as it wasn’t too crazy. He was still working up the courage to make a few fantasies come to life, but maybe he’d save those for a special occasion. His kinks were something he wanted at least an engagement ring for before sharing. “Vitya.” He gasped, tipping his head back when he felt the front of his underwear pull down and the warm wet feeling of his lover’s mouth sank down on him. “Hhh…” Yuri gripped the bed sheets and hooked both legs over Victor’s shoulders. He took the blanket and tossed it back so he could watch Victor. His heart still raced every time they did something like this and he really liked to watch. No one had ever wanted to have sex with him before, at least as far as he knew, so it was still kind of a trip watching Victor blow him like he was actually enjoying it.  
Victor pulled up and dragged his tongue around Yuri’s tip, looking up to make eye contact with him. “You have no idea how beautiful you look when I do this to you.”  
“Don’t look at me, it makes me feel gross.” Yuri bit his lip and pushed one hand into Victor’s hair. “Don’t stop.”  
“You never let me tease you.” Victor pouted, turning his head to press a line of kisses up Yuri’s length.  
When the thunder cracked next, Yuri barely even noticed, his thighs twitching against Victor’s shoulders. “Victoooor.” He whined, his back arching up off the creaky mattress when Victor took him back in his mouth.  
Victor reached up and grabbed Yuri’s free hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tight while he bobbed his head up and down. He had learned over the past few months how to make Yuri feel best, experimenting with every trick he’d ever learned. Yuri hadn’t had a clue what he liked, so it had kind of been an adventure for both of them. When it came to blowjobs, the answer seemed to lie in a lot of tongue, no teeth, and a little other stimulation to really make him lose it. Victor slid one hand further down and massaged Yuri’s perineum with his middle finger.  
“Victor, I’m gonna cum if you do that.” Yuri gasped just as thunder boomed again, his heart pounding as he felt his orgasm swelling. He still could never last as long as Victor did.  
Victor pulled off again and raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that the point?”  
“Shut upppp you know what I mean. Don’t stop.”  
“But I’m having such a good time looking at you.” Victor smiled, pressing his finger down harder.  
“Vityaaaa.” Yuri squirmed. “Please?”  
“You’re so adorable.” Victor turned his head and pressed a few kisses to the inside of Yuri’s thigh, pausing once to suck on the skin.  
“What’s with you and the hickies today?” Yuri breathed, tightening his hand in Victor’s hair.  
“I can only mark you up during the off season.” Victor mumbled as he left another on Yuri’s other thigh. “I fucking love your legs.”  
“Victor pleeeaasseee?” Yuri begged, pushing his hips up. “I’ll do all the chores, just let me finish.”  
“I’m holding you to that.” Victor licked a stripe from his base to the tip then went back to sucking him. Yuri was awful at being teased. After just a few seconds of having Victor’s mouth back around his cock, he was whimpering and moaning over the sound of the rain.  
“Victor, I’m gonna cum.” Yuri gasped, squeezing his hand tight and knotting Victor’s hair in his hand. “L-Like right now, so if you don’t wanna swallow-“  
Victor stayed down and hummed until Yuri came with a slew of curse words and “I love you’s,” swallowing everything that he released and sliding up over Yuri the moment that he finished. “I love you too.” He said before bringing their mouths together to let Yuri taste himself.  
“A-Am I gross for liking that?” Yuri blushed when they parted, letting go of Victor’s hand to wrap his arms around his neck, hooking his legs back up over his hips too.  
“You’re not gross for liking anything.” Victor murmured, nuzzling their noses together and kissing Yuri some more.  
They stayed like that for a little while, just holding each other and kissing while it rained and the TV hummed in the background. Yuri felt really lucky. Victor could be forgetful, but how could he care about that when he was such an amazing partner 99% of the time?  
“Don’t you want me to do you?” Yuri smiled as he pressed their foreheads together.  
“No, I just wanted to make you feel good this time.” Victor tilted his head and kissed him with a closed mouth. “Do you feel better?”  
“Mhm.” Yuri relaxed against the mattress and hugged Victor against him. “I love living with you.”  
“Mm, I love living with you too.” Victor rolled off of him and pulled Yuri back in to snuggle like he couldn’t stand to not touch him. “It’ll stop raining by tonight. Can I take you out to dinner?”  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
“I want to. I’ll make up for being so forgetful lately, yeah?”  
“Thank you.”  
“Mm, now let me hold you a little while. You were totally hogging the bed this morning.” Victor said, squeezing him tight and nuzzling his cheek against his head.  
“Sorry.” Yuri laughed, pulling the blankets back up over them. “It’s been a while since we just had a lazy day in the apartment.”  
“Too long.” Victor mumbled, his hand rubbing up and down Yuri’s back. “I’m gonna fall asleep again. Are you okay with the storm if I do? Because I can go make some coffee if you’re not.”  
“I’m okay. I’m falling asleep too.” Yuri pressed a loving little kiss to Victor’s cheek and settled into his arms, eyes shut and smiling. “Thanks for taking such good care of me.”  
**  
After the storm passed, Yuri felt a lot better. Victor did the chores and took him out to dinner later, holding his hand the whole time and kissing him in public, something Yuri still wasn’t used to. He wasn’t angry anymore at all. If anything, he was feeling more in love. Plus with Valentines Day coming up, he couldn’t help but think that Victor might propose and literally nothing would make him happier than an engagement ring from someone he loved so much. Chris and his boyfriend had just gotten engaged and if he was being honest, he was a tiny bit jealous.  
When they went to bed that night, Yuri returned the favor Victor had given him that morning and spent a little while after, snuggling up with him and thinking what kind of wedding they might have. He really wanted it to be in Japan so the whole family could be there. Maybe in a botanical garden and they’d both wear white suits and write their own vows. Their dance would be fucking amazing. Maybe they’d even set it to their pair skate music and Victor would lift him and everyone would totally cry during the ceremony. Yuri gazed up at his sleeping boyfriend that night and practically felt himself melt at the sweet sight of him. This was going to be his husband. Hopefully soon too.  
**  
“Victor I made breakfast.” Yuri grinned as he cracked open the bedroom door, coffee in hand. “Come eat with me.”  
“Hm? Isn’t breakfast my job today?” Victor yawned, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes.  
“You looked cute when you were sleeping this morning, so I didn’t want to wake you, but I was also hungry sooo. Breakfast?”  
“Okay.” Victor laughed and climbed out of bed, walking over to take the coffee and give Yuri a kiss.  
“Don’t eat naked, put your robe on at least.” Yuri blushed, his heart skipping at the sight of Victor all confidently exposed even with his bed head.  
“I thought you liked seeing me naked.”  
“Maybe not at eight in the morning.”  
“Don’t be silly. You love it.” Victor handed back the coffee then pulled back to get his robe from the closet, sliding into it before stealing the mug back and walking out to the kitchen. “You made all this?”  
“Is it too much?”  
“You’re such a sweet heart, I swear to God. You’re gonna kill me one day, Yuri.” Victor grinned, sitting down in front of the plate of waffles, pancakes, and eggs Yuri had made for him. “Are you trying to make me fat for next season?”  
“Can’t I do something nice for you?” Yuri poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from him. “I just wanted to do something for you after, you know, after how sweet you were yesterday.”  
“You’re too sweet.” Victor sighed. “What did I do to deserve Yuri Katsuki? You don’t have to reward me for spending time with you though. You know that right?”  
“I know. I just wanted to.”  
“Do you have something you want to ask me then?”  
“Maybe.” Yuri blushed. “Do you want to go hiking today? The weather’s nice. I want to get in as much fun together as we can in the off season before we get busy.”  
“Sure.” Victor smiled, sipping his coffee and hooking his ankle around Yuri’s under the table. “Whatever you want to do.”  
**  
Yuri was getting a little wedding obsessed. The thought that Victor might be proposing in just a few days made him so excited and in love that he just wanted to spend every single second together. Given that it was a week day and most people had work, they had the hiking trail to themselves. It was an uncharacteristically sunny day and Yuri couldn’t tear himself away from Victor’s side as they made the walk together.  
“So uh, are you gonna give me any hints about your Valentines Day plans?” Yuri asked, holding Victor’s hand tight as they walked through the tall forest. If they walked the full three miles of the nature trail, they’d get to a waterfall and if Yuri got his way, they might be alone enough to have a little bit of fun there.  
“Nope. It’s a surprise.” Victor shrugged.  
“Not even one hint?”  
“Hm.” Victor scratched his head as they stepped over the tree roots that disrupted the trail. “I don’t know how to say anything without giving it away. I think you’ll just have to wait.”  
“Okay.” Yuri smiled, giving Victor’s hand a squeeze as they kept walking. “Do you mind if I ask you about some other stuff?”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know, stuff we’ve never talked about before. Kids and stuff?”  
“What, are you pregnant?” Victor laughed. “What’s up with you?”  
“Nothing, I was just wondering.” He could hear rushing water off in the distance and his heart skipped a little at the thought of the little fantasy he had running. Maybe if they were about to get married, Yuri shouldn’t hide so much of his sexuality from Victor. If he was being totally honest, sex in a place like this, where they’d be surrounded by nature and run that little risk of getting caught, was a huge turn on for him. “I mean, do you want kids one day? Not like soon or anything, but eventually?”  
“Of course I do. No more than two and I would want to adopt. There’s a lot of orphans here in Russia and not a lot of families to take them in, but you know we don’t have any rights here.” Victor sighed. “If I started a family, it wouldn’t be here. Maybe Japan, eh?” He grinned, smacking a kiss to Yuri’s cheek. “But I would want to adopt the baby from Russia.”  
Yuri’s heart skipped hard enough at that answer that he lost focus on what they were doing and tripped over one of the tree roots, gasping as he fell about halfway before Victor caught him and put him back on his feet. “Sorry.”  
“You say that too much. It’s cute that you’re clumsy when you’re off the ice.” Victor let go of Yuri’s hand and wrapped an arm around his waist as they kept walking, the birds chirping above their heads. “I like it out here. This was a really nice idea.”  
“I thought you’d like it.”  
“So what’s got you asking about kids and everything?”  
“I just was wondering.” Yuri smiled, his stomach full of butterflies. So Victor wanted to have kids with him. He wanted to start a family in Japan. That was the best answer Yuri could have possibly gotten.  
“What about you? Kids?”  
“Yeah. I want the same thing.”  
“Hm.” Victor stopped walking and pulled Yuri towards him, pressing their lips together and wrapping both arms around his waist. “I don’t know what’s going on with you today, but I love it.”  
“Nothing’s going on with me.” Yuri blushed, looking off to the side to avoid that look in Victor’s eyes.  
“You want to have kids with me, is that it?”  
“I-I didn’t say that.”  
“You kind of did. Why else would you ask?” Victor kissed him again and brushed his tongue once over Yuri’s bottom lip before pulling away. “Come on, let’s get to the waterfall and take a break.”  
“O-Okay.” Yuri nodded, grabbing his hand again as they walked forward. His heart was pounding.  
It didn’t take long to get there and the waterfall was a little smaller than Yuri imagined, but he loved it anyways. It came from a high up ledge and poured into a small pond, the whole clearing still surrounded by trees and huge rocks, so it had that private feeling to it. He set his backpack down and took out the picnic blanket he’d brought just for this part, laying it over the wet grass.  
Victor sat down and took a few gulps of water, gazing up at the waterfall. “How’d you find this place?”  
“I just looked up some stuff about hiking trails. Nothing special really. This was the first one that came up.”  
“I love it.”  
“Yeah?” Yuri shrugged his jacket off and sat down next to him, tucking himself right under Victor’s arm. “I like it too.” Even with the sun out, it was still pretty chilly, so he pressed close and rested his head on Victor’s shoulder to feel his warmth.  
“I love when you’re clingy.” Victor sighed, turning his head to kiss Yuri’s forehead. “Are you sure there’s not something going on? Are you just excited for Valentines Day or something?”  
“Yeah, I’m just excited.” Yuri shrugged. “I mean it’s my favorite holiday and I get to spend it with you. I love when we get time together away from everything else.”  
“You’re so sensitive.” Victor said as he nuzzled his nose into Yuri’s hair. “I love that about you.”  
“Y-Yeah? Well um… I-If you won’t make fun of me, there’s kind of something I wanted to do that’s a little less um… I don’t know, how I usually am?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I-I thought um… I thought maybe…” Yuri could feel his face burning red, so he tried to get out in one quick burst. “Doyouwanttohavesexouthere?”  
Victor blinked. “What?”  
Yuri groaned and hid his face in Victor’s neck, so he wouldn’t have to look at him. “Do you want to have sex?”  
“…Really?”  
“Sorry, fuck, sorry that was embarrassing, I just meant-“  
“Yuri.” Victor pulled back and grabbed his shoulders, so he could pin him down on the blanket.  
“Is that a yes?”  
Victor didn’t say a word, just reached down to peel off his t-shirt and laid over him, kissing his neck and collar like he always did, making sure to press his lips against every love mark he’d left on Yuri the day before. “I love you.”  
“Vitya.” Yuri laughed, looking up at the sky as he felt Victor unbuttoning his shorts.  
“Tell me exactly how you want it.”  
“Just whatever you want, I-“  
“Yuri.” Victor put his hand on the bulge that had grown in those ugly khaki pants and pressed down. “You can’t ask me about things like kids if you still don’t trust me enough not to judge you about what you like in bed. I mean for God’s sake, how many of my kinks have I told you about?”  
Yuri’s face flashed red. “A-All of them. At least I hope that was all of them, I mean Victor I love you, but that was a lot.”  
“Exactly. I told you all of them. Now tell me exactly what I would do to you right now in your wildest dreams, or what you would do to me. Just be honest.”  
“Um.” Yuri swallowed and looked off to the side, pushing his hips up a little bit to meet with Victor’s hand. “I-I want to ride you. But I want you to warm me up first like you always do and um… I-I want you to touch me here a lot.” He lifted his shirt and took Victor’s hand so he could place it on the sensitive part of his chest. “I really like that.”  
“Perfect, then that’s exactly what we’re going to do.”  
Yuri was a little nervous about getting caught, but this had been a fantasy of his for a long time and he was so excited with all of his wedding ideas, that he decided to just let go. Victor warmed him up properly like always, taking his time, leaving even more hickies. He spent forever with his mouth on Yuri’s nipples, just making him squirm, loosening him up until he wasn’t afraid to moan anymore. Yuri had thought ahead just enough to bring what they needed, so he handed Victor the lube from his backpack and soon enough, they were both stark naked, technically in public.  
“Victor.” Yuri breathed, his eyes shut as he moved himself up and down, one of Victor’s hands on his hip to guide him and the other stroking his cock in slow, teasing motions. The sound of the waterfall and birds provided the background noise, tiny drops of water occasionally making it all the way over to the skin of his back. He’d been chilly before, but now he felt full and warm, shivering only when Victor moaned his name.  
“You’re doing great.” Victor gasped beneath him, his pale cheeks dusted red. “So good, Yuri. You’re perfect.”  
Yuri bent forward and planted his hands on either side of Victor’s head as he rode him, laughing a little bit at Victor’s face. “You usually look more in control.”  
“You’re ruining my composed sexual persona.” Victor sighed, his head tipping back in pleasure when Yuri stopped and rolled his hips.  
Yuri took the opportunity and sucked on Victor’s neck while it was so exposed, leaving a few marks of his own as he rocked himself back and forth. The angle wasn’t great for him, having to bend like that, but the whimpers that were falling out of Victor’s mouth were making it hard to control himself. He couldn’t stop fantasizing either. What would the engagement ring look like? Where would Victor take him to pop that question and how would they have sex after Yuri said yes? Where would they honeymoon after the wedding? Would Victor take his name?  
“Yuriiii.” Victor whined, sweating as he started to stroke him faster. “You know what happens to me if you kiss my neck like that.”  
“I know.” Yuri laughed, a little out of breath as he pulled his mouth away. “I think I can make you cum first this time.”  
“I’m not even going to challenge you on that. I’m losing my mind over here.” Victor laid his free arm over his eyes and bit his lip hard. “Please tell me you’re close.”  
Yuri shifted himself a little to find the proper angle again and sighed when he found it. “Yeah.” He breathed, moving himself up and back down at a faster pace. “I-I’m close.”  
“Fuck.” Victor swore, pushing himself up on his elbows and letting go of Yuri’s cock so he could pull him into a real kiss.  
Yuri opened his mouth immediately, letting Victor’s tongue do what it wanted. Victor always liked to be kissing when he came, so Yuri kissed him back hard and swallowed every moan that fell out of Victor’s mouth when his orgasm hit.  
“Yuri.” Victor panted when they parted, a string of saliva hanging for a moment between their lips before breaking. “Whatever you’re doing differently that’s making you so sexually confident, I am literally begging you, as your lover, please, please keep doing it.” He wrapped an arm around Yuri’s torso and flipped him onto his back, pulling out and inserting his fingers instead.  
“Nnn… V-Vitya.” Yuri whimpered as Victor bent down and took him in his mouth, sucking hard around him, bobbing his head up and down while he slid his fingers in and out. “Oh my God, Victor, fuck, I-I can’t.” He babbled, pushing his hands into Victor’s hair and gripping it. “Why the fuck don’t you have any semblance of a gag reflex?” Yuri gasped when Victor began to deep throat him like he’d been doing it his whole life. Well, he sort of had, but still. “V-Victor I’m gonna cum like, fuck, like right now a-ahh!” Yuri cried, his head tipping back as his fingers tightened their grip on his lover’s hair and he came hard into his mouth, shivering when he felt him swallow it. “Wow.”  
“You really are dirty when you let yourself be. You know anyone could have seen us do that.” Victor teased when he pulled away, crawling over Yuri to kiss him.  
Yuri just wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and kissed him back, savoring the wetness of his lips and the warmth between them as they connected. “I don’t care.” He smiled, planting another kiss on the corner of Victor’s mouth. “That was great.”  
“You’re full of surprises still.” Victor sighed, giving him one more quick peck before pulling away to dig around their backpacks for tissues.  
“There’s some in the front pocket of mine.”  
“You really planned ahead on this one.”  
“Yeah I may have had some ulterior motives.” Yuri admitted, taking a packet of tissues from Victor. “Don’t watch me while I clean up, it’s gross.”  
“It’s not gross, it’s something natural to do after.” Victor shrugged.  
“I’m not really there yet, so don’t look anyways.”  
Victor complied and turned his back when he got up and put his clothes back on, waiting until Yuri was cleaned up and dressed too before turning back and getting his arms back around his waist. “Mm, you make me so happy, you know that?”  
“You make me happy too.” Yuri blushed, leaning back against him while they watched the waterfall. “I love spending the off season with you and, um, you know, living with you and all that. I really like having you around all the time.”  
“I feel the same way. That apartment used to be so empty.” Victor mused, turning his head, so he could kiss Yuri’s cheek. “You filled it with love.”  
“That’s so cheesy.”  
“I know, but it’s true. Home is such a bright happy place with you there.”  
Yuri’s heart warmed at that and he turned around to hug him, burying his head in the warm crook of Victor’s neck and breathing him in. “I’m glad that you want me in your life, Victor. You make me just as happy.”  
**  
The next few days were Yuri’s heaven on Earth. Victor paid him more attention than ever, helping him cook, turning on music after dinner and insisting on dancing him around the living room. It always ended in giggle filled make out sessions on the rug, or the sofa, and eventually Victor would drag him to the bedroom. If this was just their regular time spent together, Yuri couldn’t imagine what Victor would have waiting for him when he woke up on Valentines Day morning to an empty bed and the sound of rain. He was almost as excited to give Victor his present as he was for everything else. He’d gotten him a locket with some of their first pictures together in it, something for Victor to always carry with him when they got split up now and then during the season.  
Yuri stretched his arms out and yawned, listening for where Victor might be. If he was setting up some kind of surprise, he didn’t want to walk out too early, but he didn’t hear anything, so he figured it was fine. Yuri pulled on a pair of jeans to go with his t-shirt and headed out into the living room. “Victor?” He yawned, looking around the empty apartment. Where’d he go?  
As if right on queue, the front door opened and Victor stepped inside, dressed in shorts and a drenched t-shirt. “I went for my run and it started pouring.” He laughed. “I’m glad you’re up. Did you sleep okay?” Victor asked, walking up and planting a good morning kiss on Yuri’s lips.  
“Yeah, I slept fine.” Yuri smiled, reaching up to touch Victor’s wet hair. “You should probably take a shower.”  
“I will, I just want to kiss my sweet handsome boyfriend for a minute first.” Victor said before turning his head and planting a line of kisses down Yuri’s neck.  
“Victor it’s too early.” Yuri blushed, his hands falling to hold Victor’s wet shoulders. “So what’s the plan for today?”  
“I don’t know, whatever you want to do.”  
“You didn’t plan something?”  
“Why would I?”  
Yuri’s stomach tightened. Victor was probably just messing around. “Don’t tease me. I want to know.”  
“Know what?”  
“What we’re doing today.” Yuri said, taking his hands away.  
Victor blinked. “Today?”  
“Valentines Day?”  
“That’s tomorrow.”  
“No it’s not.”  
“Yes it is, I made all the plans for tomorrow.”  
“Victor.” Yuri glared, holding his phone up to show the date. “The fourteenth is today.”  
“…Isn’t Valentines Day on the fifteenth?”  
“Are you kidding?” Yuri’s eyes welled. Who the fuck didn’t know when Valentines Day was? Especially if they were making plans. It was one thing when Victor was forgetful, but Yuri couldn’t remember a single time when Victor had lied to him. “You promised me.”  
“Yuri, it was an honest mistake.” Victor said, looking at him with big eyes. “Please don’t be mad. We don’t really celebrate it much in Russia, I thought it was tomorrow.” Victor reached out to touch his cheek, but Yuri pushed his hand away.  
“I can deal with you just being forgetful, but lying to me really hurts.” Yuri couldn’t believe what a fucking idiot he was, thinking Victor might actually propose to him. “If you wanted me to make the plans, you could have just said so.”  
“That’s not it, I really made a bunch of-“  
“Please just stop.” Yuri sighed, stepping back from him and crossing his arms. “I told you how much this day meant to me.”  
“I know how much it does, I just made a mistake. It was innocent, Yuri. Seriously, please listen.”  
Yuri shook his head. He felt so unbelievably stupid.  
“Could we just celebrate tomorrow?”  
“Why would I want to celebrate with you? I-I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks and I poured my heart into a gift to show you I love you, but you couldn’t even remember fucking Valentines Day? Do I just not mean that much to you?” Yuri wanted to cry, but he felt so angry at the same time. Victor had been so sweet to him the past few days that he’d really gotten attached to the idea of the proposal, but it had all been in his head. Maybe now that the chase was over and they were settling down together, Victor didn’t love him as much. Maybe he was bored, or he just liked having someone to fill the apartment.  
“Yuri, don’t say that.” Victor breathed. “You’re my entire world.”  
“You say all these sweet things to me and you make all these promises, but you never follow through on them.” Yuri gulped. “A-And you tease me into getting excited, then you forget you promised anything at all.”  
“I didn’t forget. I just got the wrong day.”  
“How stupid do you think I am?”  
“I don’t think you’re stupid, stop treating me like some sort of liar.” Victor snapped, his expression finally switching from guilt to agitation. Yuri didn’t like the way his voice sounded. “I made one fucking mistake. I planned a whole beautiful day for us because you told me that Valentines Day was important to you, but I’m human, alright? I messed up the date. I told you I was sorry and you can be upset with me if you want, but stop acting like I’m not telling the truth.” He stepped forward and Yuri’s heart leapt to his throat as he stumbled back from him. He didn’t like seeing Victor angry. “I know I can be forgetful, but you of all people should be a little more forgiving of that kind of thing.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Yuri swallowed, his hands trembling a little at the tone in Victor’s voice.  
“Seriously?” Victor glared. “You know you never even said you were sorry for forgetting all about the banquet. I know you were drunk and I know you couldn’t help it, but you knew that it hurt me. You knew that it hurt my feelings and you never said you were sorry, so stop giving me so much shit because I forget a date or a chore every now and then.”  
Yuri’s mouth wobbled. He hadn’t known Victor was hurt by that. He didn’t think it mattered since they were together now. All this time Victor had been sitting on that? “I-I didn’t know.” He sniffled. “You never told me.”  
“I shouldn’t have to.”  
Yuri’s stomach was in knots. He shouldn’t have said anything. He should have just let it go like he always did because now Victor was looking at him like he hated him and Yuri hadn’t ever seen that look or heard this voice from him before. It was scary and it tore his heart in two. “I’m sorry, I just… I-I thought because it was Valentines Day that you were…” He shouldn’t tell Victor that he thought they were going to get engaged, so he stopped himself. “Should I just go?”  
Victor took a deep breath and shook his head. “No, Yuri don’t go, I just-“  
“I’m sorry I said anything.” Yuri cried, the sound escaping his mouth before he could stop it and the tears breaking through his last barrier. “I was just stupid and I set my hopes too high for the day, s-so when you said you messed it up, I just got disappointed, but it’s my fault for expecting too much.”  
“Look, I… I-I just got defensive because you thought I was lying.” Victor sighed. “Yuri…”  
Yuri just shook his head and pushed past him, heading for the front door and toeing his shoes on when thunder cracked outside and he froze. He couldn’t go outside with the weather like that and the sound of thunder alone sent chills up his spine, but if he stayed, he’d only make things worse.  
“You can’t go out in weather like this, just stay and talk to me okay?” Victor rushed over and took Yuri’s hand off of the doorknob, holding it and lacing their fingers together. “I didn’t mean to say that thing about the banquet. I’m the one who messed up today.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me that I hurt your feelings?” Yuri swallowed. He would have apologized if he’d known, but he honestly hadn’t had a clue.  
“Why does it take you so long to tell me when I hurt yours?”  
“Because I’m afraid of making you upset with me.” Yuri croaked, looking at him with wet eyes. “Look what just fucking happened. I can’t take this kind of thing. Not with you.”  
“Yuri.” Victor sighed again, his face back to that loving, concerned look he always got when Yuri cried. “Look, we’ve been together a while now. We’re both gonna mess up. We’re gonna fight sometimes. Don’t be so afraid of it, okay? We love each other, so that means we’re gonna work through it.”  
Thunder rumbled and Yuri stepped closer to him, pressing himself into Victor’s chest even with the wet t-shirt. “Have you been mad at me this whole time about the banquet?”  
“Not really.” Victor said, wrapping his arms around the shorter one and squeezing. “I mean, it does hurt my feelings that you can’t remember the night I fell in love with you, but it’s not like you can help that. I just said it because I was mad. I’m sorry I messed up so many things today.” He kissed the top of Yuri’s head. “I promise I’m not lying though. I made us spa and dinner reservations for tomorrow. I can give you your gift if you want. There’s no reason for us to wait on that since today’s the actual holiday.”  
“Um… Actually, can we wait a little? I want to do it when the storm passes and I want to calm down a little.”  
“Ugh, I made you cry.” Victor grimaced, hugging him tighter. “I’m really sorry, Yuri. If I draw us a big bubble bath or something, will you get in with me? I’ll make it up to you.”  
Yuri’s heart warmed a little at that and he nodded, pulling away from Victor’s wet t-shirt and following him to the bathroom. It was no hot springs, but Victor did have an enormous bath tub that could always fit the two of them easily. He was trembling from the anxiety of the argument and the storm outside, but Victor seemed to recognize the signs. Sometimes even after whatever made him anxious had passed, Yuri could easily work his way into a full blown panic attack just by dwelling on it.  
“Hey, don’t keep thinking about a little fight okay? You’ll make yourself crazy.” Victor said as he turned the water on and stripped his shirt off. “Come here, let’s just get your mind off of it.”  
Yuri sniffled a little and let Victor undress him, blushing once he was exposed.  
“The hot water will help you stop shaking, so go ahead and get in.” Victor kissed his forehead and held his hand for balance while Yuri got in the tub, bending down to kiss him once he sat. “If there’s anything you want today, I’ll make it happen. We’ll just have two Valentines Days alright?”  
Yuri wiped his eyes and smiled. “Okay.”  
“Is the water warm enough?”  
“Yeah, it’s fine. Thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me, I’ve been an idiot lately.” Victor undressed himself and climbed in behind Yuri, wrapping his arms around his waist and letting Yuri sit between his legs. “Is it okay for me to hold you?”  
“Mhm.” Yuri leaned back against him and watched as the water rose. It was harder to hear the storm over the running water, which helped calm him a lot.  
“God, you’re so cute.” Victor smiled as he rubbed one hand in loving little circles over Yuri’s stomach. “Listen, I can be kind of an airhead sometimes, yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But I need you to understand that it never ever means I love you any less.” Victor squeezed him. “You’re the most important thing in my life.”  
“I’m sorry for reacting like I did.”  
“You shouldn’t be. You had every right to be upset.”  
“I guess.” Yuri stretched forward and shut off the water once it reached their chests, relaxing back against Victor. “I just got a little too in my head. We’ve been so happy together lately that I made all these assumptions about what you might do today, so I got a little too attached to it.”  
“What did you think I was going to do?”  
“Well…” Yuri bit his lip. “Don’t laugh.”  
“I’m not gonna laugh.”  
“I thought that maybe since it was Valentines Day and we’ve moved in together, that um… maybe you’d propose or something.”  
“You thought that?” Victor’s eyes widened. “Oh my God I am literally the worst boyfriend in the world. You thought you were going to get proposed to and then I had no plans at all for us? I’d cry too. I’m sorry, Yuri.”  
“It’s okay. It’s my fault for assuming.”  
“Aw, well you know I want to marry you one day right? You’re not far off.” Victor pressed his lips against Yuri’s cheek. “You’re really cute when you cry, you know that?”  
“Am I actually?”  
“Yeah it just makes me want to hug you and never let go.” Victor gave him another big squeeze and kissed all the hickeys he’d left on Yuri’s neck over the past couple of days. “Tell me what I can do for you. I can’t stand making you cry.”  
“I’m happy just taking a bath with you.” Yuri laughed. “This is already pretty good.”  
“Mm, well whatever you want or need today. Please just say the word, okay?”  
“Okay.” Yuri shut his eyes and hugged one of Victor’s arms while the rain poured outside, kissing his bicep just because it was closest to his lips.  
“So you do want to get married?”  
“Of course I do. I can’t imagine myself ever being with another person.”  
“Me neither.” Victor smiled. “I’m glad you feel that way. I’d love to be married to you.”  
“So… If we did that?”  
“I think we’d get a house in Hasetsu. We can’t get married here.”  
“You’d be happy with that?”  
“Of course. I love your hometown.” Victor moved his hands to Yuri’s thighs and ran his hands over them under the water. “You want to come with me on my run tomorrow?”  
“Are you saying I’m getting out of shape?”  
“No I just think you look hot when you’re sweaty.” He slid his hands up Yuri’s sides and put his hands over his chest, rubbing in little circles.  
“Victor.” Yuri blushed, tensing up a bit. “If you do that, I’m gonna-“  
“I know.” Victor laughed, propping his chin up on Yuri’s shoulder. “Hold on I want to see if I can give you a boner without touching you there.”  
Yuri rolled his eyes and just grabbed one of Victor’s hands, guiding it down between his legs. “Don’t tease me.”  
“Wow you really just kind of went for it, didn’t you?”  
“I mean you want me to be more straight forward about how I feel, right?”  
“Mhm.” Victor hummed, stroking him with slow motions and pausing each time to rub his thumb around Yuri’s tip.  
“Can I tell you one more thing I really want for Valentines Day?” Yuri could feel his face turning red, but he really wanted to push himself to be completely honest with Victor whether it was about his feelings, or what he wanted in bed.  
“Tell me.” Victor said, pressing a few more kisses to Yuri’s neck. “I’ll do whatever you want.”  
“I um… I want to top you if that’s okay.”  
Victor’s hand tightened on Yuri’s cock under the water and he gasped, his head tipping back against Victor’s shoulder.  
“O-Okay Vitya, don’t do that if you want me to fuck you because this could end pretty fast.”  
“Can we do it right now?”  
“You want to that badly?”  
Victor let go of him and stood up, climbing out of the bath and quickly drying himself. “Come to the bedroom, we can get back in after.”  
“Seriously?” Yuri laughed, climbing out too and grabbing a towel.  
“I have literally been waiting forever for you to say that. I mean I love topping you, but uh… I kind of like the bottom too, you know?” Victor took Yuri by the hand and tugged him out of the bathroom towards their bedroom. Again, one of Yuri’s favorite things about Victor’s apartment was the bed, which was huge and big enough probably for five people to sleep in, let alone two.  
Yuri took off his towel and laid it over the comforter since they were both still wet while Victor got the lube from their nightstand. “Don’t make fun of me if I’m bad at it.”  
“There’s not a whole lot of wrong ways to do it.” Victor pressed the lube bottle into Yuri’s hand and kissed him, licking his mouth open as he slowly pulled him closer to the bed. “Stretch me out a little and I’ll show you my favorite position alright?”  
“Okay.” Yuri grinned, his heart beating fast as they got onto the bed together, Victor on his back while Yuri laid beside him. He took his time prepping Victor, knowing how long it had been since he’d done this, and tried to do all the things that Victor did to him. There was some pain at first, but Yuri took things slow with his fingers and kissed Victor through it, keeping their lips connected with short breaks between kisses while he stretched him out.  
“Get on top of me, I can’t take it anymore.” Victor breathed, his cheeks already pink as Yuri moved to lay over him.  
“Are you sure I’m not going to hurt you?”  
“You won’t. Here, let me show you how I like it.” He lifted his leg up and pulled it all the way back, nearly in a split position until he let his calf rest against Yuri’s shoulder.  
“Holy shit, how do you even-“  
“I always tell you to do yoga and you never listen to me.” Victor laughed. “If we do it like this, you’ll hit my spot a lot harder.”  
“Jesus Christ, Victor.” Yuri reached down and guided himself forward, pressing his tip against his entrance. “Can I?”  
“Yeah, please go.” Victor sighed, biting his lip when Yuri pressed forward. “Fuck.”  
“Good?”  
“Keep going.”  
Yuri pushed all the way in and stopped to let Victor adjust, but that took nearly all his will power. “I see why you like this better.” He said, rocking his hips back and forth in tiny little thrusts to help loosen up Victor and give himself a little more friction.  
“It doesn’t hurt, you can do this however you want.” Victor smiled, wrapping one arm around Yuri’s shoulders. “Make me yours.”  
“O-Okay, um…” Yuri swallowed and started to pull out a little more, pushing back in deeper. He took a minute to find a rhythm, but when he did, Victor started squirming underneath him and moaning a lot differently than he usually did. Almost always, Victor’s voice was low and breathy during sex, but it was a lot higher this time. He was way more vocal on the bottom it seemed.  
“Yuri.” Victor whimpered, his face bright red and sweat breaking out on his forehead. “H-Harder.”  
Yuri obliged and pushed in deeper, picking up the pace of his thrusts.  
“Yes, fuck.” Victor scratched his nails down Yuri’s back and tipped his head back when he moaned. “That’s perfect. You’re doing great, Baby, so great, a-ah!”  
Yuri shivered and stopped to roll his hips, earning a gasp from Victor. “Does it seriously feel that good?”  
Victor nodded and held on tighter to Yuri. “Hhh, fuck.”  
Yuri bit his lip and kept moving himself back and forth. Victor was so tight and Yuri felt so close to him doing this, it made his heart race.. He bent down and kissed Victor’s neck, leaving a few light hickies as he moved himself back and forth. He tried to think of all the things Victor would do for him when they made love and mimicked them, stroking his hand lovingly up and down his side and his thigh, bringing that hand up occasionally to toy with his nipple and making sure to kiss him a lot. Victor turned into a complete wreck once Yuri really got the hang of it, squirming around and whining like he couldn’t control himself. Yuri loved seeing him like that.  
“Vitya?” Yuri breathed. “Are you close?”  
“Yeah.” Victor nodded, his hand sliding up into Yuri’s hair. “Make me cum, Yuri. I want to cum for you.”  
Yuri reached between them and started to stroke Victor in time with his thrusts, something he’d been avoiding to help the sex last, but now they were both close, so he touched him with a tight grip and let himself moan as they both approached orgasm. Yuri kissed Victor when he felt himself at the edge and moaned into his mouth when he tumbled over it, bucking his hips hard as he came and twisting his tongue around Victor’s. Victor followed soon, cumming hard against Yuri’s stomach and clinging to him until it passed.  
“Oh my God.” Victor sighed, falling back against the towel. “Yuri that was… I love you.” Thunder cracked outside and they were finally reminded of the storm. Victor sat up and put his hands on Yuri’s cheeks, bringing him in to a soft little kiss. “You okay?”  
“I feel fine.” Yuri smiled, nuzzling his nose against Victor’s. “I love you too.”  
“I seriously can’t get over how crazy I feel about you right now.” Victor pulled Yuri back down on top of him and hugged him tight, nuzzling his nose against his hair. “How about we get back in the bath for a little while, then we do presents? I’ll take you out to a super nice lunch or dinner, whenever the weather lets up. Valentines Day part one.”  
“Sounds perfect.” Yuri sighed, pressing a lazy kiss against Victor’s cheek. “Just stay and hold me for a few minutes.”  
**  
After the bath, Yuri put on a pair of leggings and the sweater Victor got him for Christmas and they went out to the living room to exchange gifts. Victor set up the fireplace they hardly ever used and they dimmed all the lights. The thunder had passed, but it was still raining, so it set the perfect atmosphere as they snuggled up on the sofa.  
“Here.” Yuri blushed, handing Victor the box wrapped in gold paper with a red ribbon he’d had to go across town to buy. Victor never had any of that stuff around the apartment.  
“You spoil me.” Victor said as he carefully untied the ribbon and tore back the paper to reveal the slender white jewelry box. “What, did you get me a diamond necklace?” He teased before he took the lid off and saw the locket, his mouth falling open as he flipped open the gold heart to reveal their photos. The one on the left was a selfie they took the first day they trained together and the one on the right was one they took on the day Yuri moved in with him. “Yuri…” He shut the heart and put it around his neck, pulling Yuri into a kiss that knocked the breath out of his lungs with its sheer force. “What on Earth did I do to deserve someone as sweet and amazing as you?”  
“It was nothing.” Yuri laughed. “I’m glad you like it.”  
“I love it. I’m never taking it off.” The metal glinted from the light of the fire place as it hung around Victor’s neck. “Okay, you’re going to laugh when you see what this is.” He put a small red box with a white bow into Yuri’s hand and kissed him on the center of his forehead. “I promise you won’t be disappointed though, okay?”  
“I’d never be disappointed by you giving me something.” Yuri said, taking the lid off the box to reveal another smaller box. “Why’d you wrap it twice?” He laughed, taking the small black box in his hand.  
“You’re a little oblivious, you know that?” Victor smiled as he took the black box from Yuri’s hand and flipped it open for him. “You were kind of right about what I was planning.” He grinned. “If I hadn’t messed up the date you would have been completely right.”  
“Victor…” Yuri breathed, his eyes welling up as he looked at the gold ring, encrusted with little diamonds. It looked like it had cost a fortune.  
“I’ve never ever been happier than I’ve been in the past few months with you living here.” Victor said as he looked at Yuri with those kind blue eyes that he felt so in love with. “I mean, the way you snuggle up with me whenever it’s storming, or when you have a nightmare and how you dance around when you make breakfast and step into the shower with me when I get up early. Everything you do just makes me so happy.” He took the ring out of its box and slid it onto Yuri’s finger, It was a little bit big, but not so much that it would fall off easily. “So uh… yes, right?”  
“Yes.” Yuri laughed, a tear rolling down his cheek as he stared at the ring. “Fuck. Yes, Victor. Holy shit.” He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders, hugging him tight. “You’re such a dick I can’t believe you let me go on about wedding plans when you had a fucking engagement ring standing by.”  
“I couldn’t give it away.” Victor smiled, hugging him back just as tight. “So, wedding in Japan?”  
“Honeymoon in Hawaii?”  
“Okay.” Victor laughed as he squeezed him. “Whatever you want.”  
“So do you really want to move to Hasetsu?”  
“I think we can enjoy the engagement for about a year, yeah? Move there after the wedding. Is that what you want?”  
Yuri nodded and pulled back to give Victor another kiss. “Nothing would make me happier. Can I add your name to mine?”  
“Only if I can do it too.”  
Yuri just nodded his head again and pressed their foreheads together, his cheeks aching from smiling so much. “So I guess I’m gonna be doing the dishes forever, right?”  
“Mm unfortunately.” Victor sighed, bringing his hand up to cup Yuri’s cheek. “I’ll give you mind blowing orgasms forever though.”  
“Don’t be gross.” Yuri rolled his eyes then glanced back down at the ring, his heart swelling. “I love this, Vitya. Thank you.”  
“I’m glad you like it. We’ll talk about what to do for the actual wedding rings. I want a crazy cheesy engraving on the inside.”  
“Me too.” Yuri said as he moved over to just climb into Victor’s lap and hold him. It was clear they weren’t letting go any time soon, so he might as well get comfortable.  
“I love you so much.” Victor breathed, sliding one hand up Yuri’s sweater to rest on the small of his back. “I was so stressed about proposing, you have no idea how good it felt when you said you wanted to get married earlier.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Mhm. Not to make excuses, but uh… I think it’s a little bit why I’ve been so forgetful lately. I’ve been losing my mind over asking.”  
“Aw.” Yuri nuzzled his nose against Victor’s for a moment and gave him one more kiss, sealing their lips together in a warm embrace while the fire burned in front of them. “Just don’t forget our anniversary.”


End file.
